Blue Moon
by Spartan Girl 350
Summary: A cry in the woods that lead Esme to a tiny baby. As Esme was about to take the child to the adoption agency, she reads a note about the baby... And it's adressed to the Cullen's. Who knew the Cullens' woyuld find the baby and why doesn't she seem human?
1. Preface

Summery

A cry in the woods that lead Esme to a tiny baby. As Esme was about to take the child to the adoption agency, she reads a note about the baby... And it's adressed to the Cullen's. Who knew the Cullens' woyuld find the baby and why doesn't she seem human?

* * *

Preface

As I clutched the hand of my soon to be husband, a feel of calm washed over me and I somehow knew I coukld accomplish what I was about to do.

I gave on last look to the man I loved and started to walk blindly into what may or may not be the end of me.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer and better. This was a little tiny sneaak peak.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Note

EsPOV

I was bored. Carlisle was at work, the kids were in school.I decided to take a brisk walk in the woods for something to do. After about an hour, I decided I'd turn around and walk home. But then I heard it. The shrill cries of a baby. I was confused. I stretched my senses out to see if i could hear anyone near the baby, but all I got was one rapid heart beat.

I quickly ran towards the child. She was beautiful. She had curly brown hair that was mattered and covered with mud and blood. Her face was so pale in comparison to her hair and beautiful brown eyes. She had tears running down her cheeks and she was unclothed. She look to be a few days old. I picked her up and could immediately smell the scent of vampire on her. But it wasn't on the surface. It smelled like the scent went deep into her blood.

She was unlike anything I've ever encountered in my life. Her heart beat as quickly as the wings of a mockingbird. Her skin was extremly warm and she was far too alert for a baby.

I knew I had to take her to an orphanage but a not on the ground beneath her caught my eye. I picked up the note and gasped.

_Dear Cullens',_

_By now you have found my baby girl and you a probably curious._

_I am human and cannot survive giving birth to this beautiful baby._

_You are the only ones who are capable of caring for her._

_She is not fully human as you can tell and she will have needs that humans' cannot provide._

_Please, care for my little Isabella._

_Signed_

_Renee _

I was confused and shocked by the note. I didn't know what to think. I tucked her into my jacket and ran home.

RPOV

My big teddy bear was out with Edward and Jasper. Alice was buzzing around the house, dancing and cheering. It wasn't until Esme got home that I realized why.

Esme had a large bump under her jacket and I could hear a heart beat coming from it. A very rapid heartbeat. It was like when you trap a cricket in a box only faster. Much faster. Alice ran over to Esme, dragging me over with her.

"Do you have her?" she asked bouncing.

"Does she have who?" I asked, gasping as Esme pulled a very beautiful baby girl from her jacket. She only looked a few days old and was completely adorable. Her eyes were wide open and alert. Much too alert. She gave me a look like she was reading deep into my soul. He skin was extremely pale like ours. Her eyes were big and brown. Her hair was brown and curly. She smelled quite a bit like a vampire but there was a vague scent of human it there.

"What's going on, Esme?" I asked, quietly. She pulled out a not and handed it too me.

Whoever wrote this letter, clearly knew what we were. One thing was clear; this baby was meant to find us.

"Are we going to keep her?" I asked, my heart filling with hope.

"Yes, until we figure out what is so special about her. The note said she will have needs humans can't provide," Esme explained looking at the baby. She was clearly already thinking adoption.

I was about to say something when the baby suddenly burst into giggles, revealing a mouth full of _teeth! _Extremely sharp teeth.

"How does she have teeth already?" I asked Esme, know babies so small should not have teeth. They shouldn't be able to giggle either.

"I really don't know. She doesn't smell completly human. I'll ask Carlisle," Esme explained giving the baby a puzzled look.

"I'll go get her baby stuff from the car," Alice said running out the door.

"Rose, can you hold the baby while I call Carlisle?" she asked. I nodded taking the warm baby in my arms. As Alice returned, she placed her hand on my cheek and suddenly I was seeing _a dying woman in the forest. "They will be here to take care of you, my little Isabella," she said before her eyes closed for the last time._

I gasped and looked at Alice. "She just showed me something," I stammered. Alice walked over with a curious expression. Isabella reached up and touched her face as well. Suddenly Alice gasped and stammered. "I h-have clothes for the baby to put on," she said handing my a pair of newborn sized pink pajamas.

I was about to say something when Alice's phone rang. She mouthed, 'I'm going to mess with his head' before answering the phone.

After a few seconds I went to rub little Isabella's cheek when she suddenly bit my finger.

"OW, she bit me!"I cried, shocked. It shouldn't have hurt me. I'm a vampire and she is a newborn baby. Not even a week old.

_'What just happened?' _I heard Jasper ask from the other end of the phone.

Alice giggled evilly before saying, "Esme found a newborn in the woods and brought her home. She just got irratable for a second and decided to bite Rosalie". I heard a brief pause before the Jasper hung up.

I laughed a little before saying, "you should have mentioned it's a newborn _baby!_ He's probably expecting to come home to a vampire".

"I know," Alice said giggling. "It'll bring Emmett home faster if he thinks you are being attacked by a savage newbron". I nodded cathcing onto what she was doing.

I put the outfit on the little baby and watched as she grabbed onto my hair and started pulling. She didn't have any problem steering her hand where she wanted it to go, like most babies her age did.

JPOV

"Hi, Alice," I said to my wife. I could hear Rosalie shifting in the backround.

"Hi, Jasper," she said, a strangly happy tone in her voice. Almost suspisous. Emmett grinned, knowing something was up. I was about to ask something before I heard Rosalie exclaim, "OW, she bit me!"

That got Emmett's attention. He standing right beside the phone.

"What just happened?" I asked laughing. Rosalie probably wasn't letting Alice force more clothes on her. Alice can get violent when it comes to clothes.

I could practically hear Alice shrug into the phone before she said, "Oh, Esme found a newborn in the woods and brought her home. She just got a bit irritable for a second and decided to bite Rosalie".

A look of fury crossed Emmett before he tore off in the woods in the direction of the house. I hung up and ran home after him. I knew i had to protect my wife.

**First chapter! yes, Bella is half vampire. In the next chapter we'll have the finish of this chapter and we will get to learn the _dietary_ needs of young Isabella. Next chapter, coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: NEWBORN!

Previously on **Blue Moon!**

_I heard Rosalie exclaim, "OW, she bit me!" _

_That got Emmett's attention. He standing right beside the phone._

_"What just happened?" I asked laughing. Rosalie probably wasn't letting Alice force more clothes on her. Alice can get violent when it comes to clothes._

_I could practically hear Alice shrug into the phone before she said, "Oh, Esme found a newborn in the woods and brought her home. She just got a bit irritable for a second and decided to bite Rosalie"._

_A look of fury crossed Emmett before he tore off in the woods in the direction of the house. I hung up and ran home after him. I knew i had to protect my wife._

Chapter Two: NEWBORN!

RPOV

"Isabella seems a little bit too Formal don't you think?" I asked Alice. She nodded and for a second it looked like Isabella did too.

"We should come up with a nickname for her," Alice said beaming. "Oh, I know! Isabella, do you want to be called Izzy?" Alice asked her, receiving a long angry shriek from Isabella.

"She doesn't like it very much," I said looking at her. "Hmm, how about Bella? It seems to suit her? Do want to be called Bella?" I asked. She put her hand to my face showing me a picture of her grinning. (**Yes, I gave her Nessie's gift) **

"She likes it," I said smugly to Alice.

Just as I took Bella and placed her in my other arm the door burst open and Emmett and Jasper ran in the frantic looks in their eyes. Jasper took Alice behind his back and started scanning the room. Emmett grabbed my arm and did the same thing.

"Where is the newborn, Alice?" Jasper asked, not even noticing the baby in my arms.

"Rosalie is hold her in her arms," Alice said pointing to me, causing Jasper and Emmett's eyes to fall immediately on the baby.

"Alice, dear. You may have forgot to mention you were talking about a newborn baby," Jasper said looking at the gorgeous baby. Esme came down looking around trying to get a reason for the commotion.

"The boys are home, Esme," I said giggling. "Alice told them about the baby after she bit me while Alice was on the phone with Jasper. But she only mentioned a _newborn_ she did not mention it was a newbron _baby," _I said quietly. Bella placed her hand on my cheek and showed me pictures of Jasper and Emmett. She paused at eah one as though she wanted me to tell her who they were.

"That big one is called Emmett and he's my husband and the blonde man is Jasper," I explained getting a funny look from Esme.

"She asked me who they were," I explained handing Bella to Esme. Bella placed her hand on Esme's cheek and showed her something. Esme gasped.

"What did she show you?" I asked, my voice full of curiousity. "She showed me a picture of me when I found her. And a woman who looked like her mother, only she was drenched in blood and sweat," Esme explained holding Bella to her chest.

"Alright, but do you think it's safe to keep a human baby around?" Jasper asked, looking pointidly at Esme and I.

"Look at her! Isn't it quite clear she isn't exactly human! She's only a few days old and she already has a mouthful of razor-like teeth and a gift to place pictures into peoples minds!" I explained, looking at Jasper. "And, her scent clearly isn't human," I explained, looking at him.

"She's right," Emmett said putting in imput for the first time. "So, what are we going to do with her?"Jasper asked.

"Keep her, she's too powerful to be raised by humans. They'd be scared by her and her abilities. According to the letter that came with her, she not fully human. It also mentioned she'd have needs a human can't provide," Alice explained.

"Oh. Carlisle is on his way home. He should be here any second," Esme explained rocking Bella in her arms.

Right on cue we could hear Carlisle's car pull into the driveway. He came into the house and immedielty put out his arms for the baby.

"Emmett, Jasper? Where is your brother?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, shit! We ditched him when we thought our wives were in danger, we'll go get him," Jasper said. Emmett looked at me and rolled his eyebrows.

"Would you like to come with me and satisfy a completly different _hunger?" _He asked grabbing my hand.

"Okay," I said running out the door with my perfect teddy bear.

EPOV (Esme)

Carlisle examed baby Bella and grinned.

"She is perfectly healthy," Carlisle said grinning at me. Alice walked out with a baby bottle full of off-white milky stuff. She handed it to me and I put it in Bella's mouth. Bella didn't even take one sip before ripping it out of my hand and throwing it at the wall. The bottle not only exploded but left a huge dent in the wall.

Both Alice and I gasped with shock. Bella spit out the formula she had in her mouth. And with that she started wailing.

"What does she want?" I asked Carlsile. He shrugged. By the end of the night we had giving her milk, can milk and twenty different formulas. Each bottle getting the same reaction. Bella was extremly strong. To stop her from getting the bottle out of my hand, I'd have to squeeze it tight enough for the bottle to explode.

After a while, it turned into a big game of catch to see who could catch the flying bottle.

It wasn't until five AM that Alice came up with an idea.

"Bella, what do you want?" she asked, sounding only a bit impatient.

"Don't you know?" I asked her. She shook her head and mouth, _I'll explain later._

"I hardly think such a young child can tell us what she wants," Carlisle said just as Bella placed a hand to my cheek and showed me a bottle full of red stuff. (**Can you guess?**)

I handed her to Carlisle and had her show him what she's showed me.

A look of realization crossed him. "I'll be right back," he said running out the door to his car.

Bella growing impatient with us started wailing in my arms. Alice came and took her from my arms. She placed her in the sink and wasked the blood and dirt out of her hair and face. When she was clean and in a fresh pair of Pjs she was still wailing.

Carlisle ran in and gave me a bottle full of the red stuff. "It's from the hospital. It'll be what she get's until she is older," he explained. I put the bottle in Bella's mouth. She gave me a look that said, _took you long enough! _She started drinking and didn't stop until it was gone.

She gave a loud burp and fell asleep in my arms.

**Next chapter, Edward POV. Three chapters in one day! It's exam time and I don't have school. i want to get as muny updates in as possible until the 28th. More tomorrow... Or maybe today... :) Please read and review. I want your input :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Child

EPOV

Emmett and Jasper ditched me in the woods. They can be such jecks sometimes. They probably remembered they hadn't slept with their wives in over an hour and went home to fix that. Sometimes I wonder how I even tolerate living in the same house with them.

Jasper isn't so bad. It's Emmett who's the problem. He is so immature and so childlike, I easlily mistake his mind for the mind of a twelve year old. It's not that he's dumb. It's that he likes thinkintg young. He can be very mature at times. (Not often)

As I walked in the door, I was immedietly overtaken by the thoughts of Esme, Alice and Carlisle. And a voice I'd never heard before.

_Oh, we need to get her new clothes. I only got here one hundred outfits! Those will only last the weekend!~ Alice_

_Could she be any more adorable~Esme_

_Hmm, I must do research! I've never seen anything like this~ Carlisle_

_There is another person here. Who is it?~ Unknown_

_(**Bella's shield doesn't come until later**)_

_I walked into the living room and immedietly located the mystery voice._

_"Why is Esme holding a baby?" I asked._

_Esme found her in the woods with a note explaining only we could care for her. Now we understand why..._

Alice went through everything that had happened since Bella came here.

Bella, the name really suited her. The little baby was no older then a week but sh seemed extremly alert. I walked over to her and said, "hi, Bella". In response she reached up and touched my face. She showed me everything she did today. Being born, meeting Esme and Rosalie and Alice. Going to sleep. Being thirsty. Waiting for someone to feed her the blood she wanted. Emmett and Jasper breaking the door down and then meeting me.

"Wow, that was intense!" I said stepping away from her. She giggled, flashing me a mouthful of sharp, white teeth.

Then her mind seemed to get quieter in my mind. Until I couldn't hear it for a couple seconds.

I went into my room and started to play CDs. I could hear Esme putting Bella to bed. Once the rest of the family arrived, Carlisle called a family meeting.

CPOV

"Alright, we all know why we are here," I said, causing my entire family to nod. Edward and Alice already knew what I was going to say but they sat patiently anyway.

"Bella, has already roped in the female population . Now is the time for input. How does everyone feel abut Bella? We know she definatly cannot go live with humans. It appears she is a mix of human and vampire. We've seen that she sleeps, breaths and has a heartbeat. She is smart and perceptive on everything. But we've also seen how strong she is, her appitite for blood and she so far had skin as hard as ours already. She also has a power to communicate. Placing thoughts into one's head. But does anyone have any concerns?" I asked my family.

They shook their heads.

"Alirght, all in favour of making Isabella Hale a perminant member of our family?" I said. I noticed Rosalie's eyes become wide with joy at the idea of naming the baby after her.

I got six "I"s. "Alright, I hearby declare, Isabella Hale, now a momber of our family."

Esme POV

It was exactly seven in the morning Bella woke up. She looked around the room and smiled at me once her eyes landed on me. I picked up and sat her on my lap. She touched my cheek and showed a picture of her drinking another bottle. Of blood of course.

I carried her downstairs and got a bottle for her. I looked at Carlisle and said, "Are you sure this is a good idea? It's donated but won't it make it harder once she's older and it's time for her to start school?"

He shook his head and kissed my cheek. "We'll have her switched over by then. But for now, this is what her body needs. She's far too young to understand," he said tickling Bella's chin.

Once Bella was done eating I took her into the living room and placed her in a jolly bouncer. I handed her a spoon to play with. A second later I heard the bending of metal follow by a quick snap. I looked back at Bella in time for her to show me the spoon she had snapped in half. She had a proud look on her face as though I had asked for her to break the spoon. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her. She place her hand on my cheek and showed Emmett and Jasper breaking the door down again.

As though they knew they were wanted, Emmett and Jasper walked into the room.

Bella placed her hand on both of their cheeks. She gave them a puppy-dog face. Emmett and Jasper looked at Bella and all of a sudden walked over out the door. They then smashed the door of it's hinges and looked around like they did last night. Bella burst into a fit of laughter and she then threw her pieces of spoon through a nearby window.

"You two can clean that up," I said, causing Bella to laugh harder. I picked her up and carried her out of the room.

**I promised... Next update, tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: First Word

Esme POV

Bella has been with us for an entire week. She has the entire family charmed. They will do anything to make her happy. The kids went off to school everyday. At exactly three o'clock, she would pick one person she wanted to see and request, (no demand!) their presence. Her mental power has made caring for her so much easier. She just tells us what she wants.

We have discovered she _can _eat huam food. She just won't because she hates it. Not that I can blame her. That baby food crap they give baby's is just awful. I tried giving her carrots once. They recieved the same type of funeral as the bottles of formula.

Today, she was demanding Emmett's presence. I couldn't help but laugh. When Emmett walk through the door she started squealing happily. Emmett scooped her up and said, "hi, squirt! You missed your favorite big brother, didn't you?" She placed her hand on his cheek and showed him something. He laughed and said, "as the little lady wishes".

EmPov

As soon as Bella showed me a picture of me playing video games, i was more the happy to give the angel what she wanted. I placed her in a carseat on the coffee table and started playing my newest video game, Midnight Shootdown. Esme went to get a couple things for the baby while i was playing. After a while, I was really into the game. I'd freely shout my usual curse words and profanity. Little Bella squealed and giggled as I let out a new string of words... (**They cannot be repeated due to restrictions and my mom's constant hovering over my shoulder**)

After a while Bella got hungry. I went into the kitchen and asked her what she wanted. I wasn't at all suprised when she showed me her usual bottle of blood.

"Bella, Esme said you have to eat human food today," I explained. She grinned evilly and placed her hand on my cheek. She showed me a picture of me throwing the TV out the window.

"Bella, I didn't do that," I said, knowing she'd show it to Esme.

"Fine, I'll give you your bottle, just don't tell Esme," I said, causing her to grin proudly. I gave her a bottle of blood and fed it to her. She beamed at me and burped.

I went back to the living room and played Midnight Shootdown until I heard Esme's car get closer. She doesn't approve of Bella being around when I play that game. She says it will teach Bella negitive language. She's _a baby_! she won't be talking for a very long time. **(She grows physically at the same rate as a normal baby**)

I took bella to the dinning room and smiled at Esme when she walked through the door. I handed bella off to Esme and went upstairs. Once I got upstairs I heard Esme ask Bella what she and I did together. I heard a squeal followed by Bella's first words. Words that would gain me a year in the peferbial dog house.

"&%#:(! $%*" Bella bell like voice squealed. Their was a brief pause while Esme asked bella to show her what she and I did together.

I felt fear flood me. I opened my window and jumped out. Just as I got outside I heard Esme exclaim, "EMMETT DALE JONATHEN CULLEN!"

**Vote! In the next chapter should:**

**a. Bella spend time with Edward.**

**b. Bella learn to crawl**

**c. Your idea happen!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

EPOV (Edward!:)

The rest of the family went hunting while I stayed and baby-sat Bella. She is six months now and she is bigger then she was before. She learned to sit up a few days ago. She was sitting in the middle of the room, playing with Emmett's Game Cube. She was playing and car game. (The car had now been crashed to the wall so many times the car was actually inflamed and one crash away from exploding.

_Eddie come here!_ her mental voice called to me. I walked over to her and knealt beside her. She put her hand to my face and showed me turning off the TV and taking her outside to play.

"We can't Bella. You have to keep that dress cleam. Alice would have a hissy fit it you ruined your dress. Bella rolled her eyes and put her arms in the air for me to pick her up. I scooped her into my arms and carried her into the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat? It has to be human food for lunch," I said to her. She put her fingers on her chin like she had to think seriously about this. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

_It's human food... _Bella thought smugly. I rolled my eyes and got the ice cream. I carried Bella back to the living room and set her in her jolly bouncer. She ate her ice cream and waved her arms for me to let her down. I rolled a blanket on the floor and placed Bella's favorite toys. I scooped her up into the air, causing her to squeal in delight. I placed her on the blanket and handed her a teddy bear. She kissed the bear and set him and the floor.

"Bye bye, bear," she said before rolling onto her tummy. She pulled herself onto her hands and knees and jetted across the room at a speed that was astonishing and alarming. She stopped at the door and screamed, "Eddie, I want to go out!" That was the first time she ever said my name. I pulled her into my arms and carried her outside. I ran into the woods and to the one place I knew she would like.

It was a meadow I found while hunting once. It's beatiful. Bella placed her hand and my cheek and asked where we were going. I smiled at her and said, "you'll find out, silly goose". She crossed her arms and pouted. When we arrived to the meadow Bella gasped and said, "Eddie! It's pretty!"

After a while I set Bella down and let her crawl around in the grass. She crawled over to me with her hand clamped in a fist. She opened her hand to show me the bee she had caught. It was trying to sting her hand but her skin seemed to hard for the stinger. The bee was to preoccupied trying to sting Bella it didn't even notice it had the chance to fly away.

"Eddie, bee come home?" she asked. I shook my head and said, "the bee needs to stay in the woods". She nodded and set the bee on the grass. It angrily flew away. Bella put her arms up and said, "home please!" I nodded and carried her hame. She fell asleep in my arms. "Eddie" she murmered in her sleep.

I set her in her crib and went downstairs. She snored softly as she slept. Her ringlettes went a little bit past her shoulders. I went downstairs just in time for Alice and Jasper to walk through the door.

"I got new clothes for Bella!" Alice exclaimed pulling out a Gucci original dress. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

APOV

I walked into Bella's room as soon as she woke up. She grinned and said, "Allie, I caught bee". She put her hand to my face and showed herself catching a bumble bee and holding it in her hand. I giggled and said, "yes, Bella".

"Put me down," she said. Confussed I did as she told me. Without any warning, she jetted out into the hall just as Rosalie and Emmett came up.

"Rosie! Emmy! I caught a bee!" she screamed. I could see Rosalie's eyes just glowing.

"Emmy, play with me," she squealed. Emmett took Bella downstairs and turned on Bella's video game. It was a game where you hit the different colors as asked.

"She sure is qrowing fast,"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kindergarten

BPOV (Bella 5-years-old)

"Mommy, is it time for me to go to school yet?" I asked mommy impatiently. She nodded and said, "Yes, who do you want to drive you to school?" she asked me. I thought for a second before saying, "Edward!" Edward came downstairs and said, "do you want to go in the Volvo Bella?" he asked.

"Yes," I said looking at him. He grinned and pulled me onto his shoulders. He looked at Esme for a second before nodding.

"Mommy, why are you talking to him with your mind. It my outfit ugly? Is my hair messy?" I asked patting my hair and looking bown at my outfit. A black skirt and pink butterfly T-shirt. My brown, waist length curly hair was tied in two pony tails.

"Bella, you look fine. I was just reminding Edward of something," she explained. I could here Rosalie wispering to Emmett upstairs. My hearing and sight is almost as good as a full vampire. I am almost as strong and fast.

Once we got in the car and Edward put the key in the ignition I felt butterflies in my tummy.

"I want to remind you of a couple things," he said sternly. I nodded. I knew this was coming.

"I don't want you showing off your strength or speed to your class. You will need to dull down your strength, a lot. Act a little bit clumsy. No five-year-old _human_ is as graceful as you," he said. I grinned, "I know. Alice told me this morning.

"Did she also mention..."

"They are not food. If I get too thirsty pretend to be sick and come home," I said repeating in Alice's voice exactly.

"Okay, I just have to check. You've never really been around very many humans at once. Besides Alice's shopping trips," he said grinning.

"And remember, you are a lot more advanced then the other kids. Please do not go around showing off how much you know. Don't act _dumb _but don't make it know you are smarter then the teacher," he said to me.

"I know Edward. Act weak and average. Don't drink from my classmates. Eat the cookies they give us and take a nap," I said rolling my eyes. "I know, Carlisle told me last night, Alice told me this morning and your telling me now!"

"We just want to make sure. Esme will be there to check on you at lunch time. She is going to be watching the lunch room," Edward said as we pulled up the the school. I gave him a hug before stepping out of the car.

"Why are you getting out of the car?" I asked. Edward smiled and grabbed my hand. His hand is a lot colder then my hand. "I need to talk to the principal and give him a note from Carlisle," he explained.

"Why does he need a note from Carlisle?" I asked. Edward looked at me and said too low for humans to hear, "Your temperatuter is over 108. They are going to think you are sick. So Carlisle made up a fake medical term for your unusual body heat. I need to give it to the school so they will know," he said. I nodded and let him guide me into the school.

The school was sweet and tempting but I knew I could handle it.

"Are you Isabella Hale?" asked an excited voice. I looked behind me to see and woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a little bit of hair on her lip. She probably didn't even know it was there it was so faint. She smelled of sardines and cat food.

"I am your Kindergarden teacher! Are you ready to have fun?" she asked. I grinned and said, "yes!"

She took my hand and guided me down a long colorful hallway. I could hear her heart beating exitidly as we walked into a classroom. The room was painted purple and green. It looked cute. The kids were running around, squealing and laughing. They smelled good but I didn't touch any of them. I sat down at a table with a little girl. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She smelled of baby power and honey.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said grinning. She gasped quickly before saying, "I'm Angela".

"What are you drawing?" I asked her. I could clearly see it was a couple a babies.

"I'm drawing my twin brothers. They are only a couple months old," she said smiling.

I was about to say something when a little blonde boy, who smelled of moth balls, sat down at the table with us.

"I'm Mike Newton. But I'm sure you knew that," he said.

"I don't know you," I said smugly.

"Are you an angel?" he asked. I couldn't help snort at the irony of that question.

"No, not that I know of," I said smiling.

The teacher, Mrs. Green, was really nice. We drew pictures and sang songs. I did as Edward told me and dulled down my intelligence and strength. By lunch time when Esme came in I was sitting on a mat playing dolls with Angela and a girl named Jessica.

EPOV (Esme)

I walked into the school to check on Bella. Carlisle and Jasper both agreed we should monitor Bella during her first year of school to make sure the thirst wasn't too overwhelming.

I walked into the classroom and found Bella immedietly by her peels of laughter. She was sitting on a mat with two little girls dressing up barbies.

When she saw me she ran over at human speed and gave me a hug.

"Mommy! You have to meet my new friends," she squealed. She pulled me over to the mat and made me sit down. She pointed to the little blonde girl and said, "mommy, this is Jessica Stanley". Jessica smiled and said, "Hello, Mrs. Bella's Mom". I giggled to low for Bella's friends to hear.

Bella then pointed to the brown haired girl and said, "and this is Angela Webber".

"Hello, Mrs. Hale," she said.

"Actually, I'm Mrs. Cullen. Bella here is adopted with her older siblings," I explained to Angela.

"My older brother and sister are twins! But the go to privete school," Bella said keeping up with the story we told her.

"Mommy, can Angela and Jessica come and play this weeked?" Bella asked. I nodded and said, "We'll have to ask Daddy".

Bella beamed and said, "okay. It's lunch time right?" I could see the grimace cross her face at the idea of eat her human food lunch.

"Oh, Bella. Edward and Emmett are going to take you on a _special_ walk after school," I said knowing she'd get what I was saying. Edward has been teaching Bella how to hunt since she was three. That way we could get her off the donated human blood in time for her to start school.

After a couple seconds Bella lost interest in me and went back to coordinating an outfit for Barbie's fashion show.

"I think we should put the teel dress on her and give her hair an up-do," Bella said before changing barbie's outfit.

"Mommy, I can't wait to come back tommorow," she sang.


	8. Chapter 7

**Short, humourous chapter.**

Chapter Seven: Emmett

Edward and Emmett just took me hunting after my first day of Kindergarden. I sat down on my bedroom floor and flipped through a magazine of Rosalie's. The first page I turned to got my attention. I closed the magazine and went downsairs. Calisle and Esme had gone out. Rosalie and Alice had gone shopping. Edward and Jasper went hunting. I know Edward just went but he didn't hunt. He was just superivsing me. He says he's there because he needs to hunt but he never does.

I walked into the living room where Emmett was sitting and plopped down beside him.

"Emmett?" I asked looking him in the eye. He looked at me and grinned, "what's up, squirt?" he asked.

"What's sex?" I asked curiously. Emmett looked stunned and horrified for a brief second. I pointed to the magazine. "It says, 'Brad and Angelina have been caught having sex for the fifth time' and I don't know what that means," I said frowning.

I can figure out a lot of things but _this_ was a mystery to me.

EmPOV

"It's a huge hug you only give to people you love," I explained to my little sister. Her big brown eyes still curious.

"Then why does the magazine care that Brad hugged Angelina?" I asked.

"Because, Brad promised to only hug Vanessa. She's going to be hurt," I explained to Bella.

"Well, it's none of Vanessa's buisness who Brad hugs. He could hug me if he wanted to," Bella said angrilly.

_Yeah, if Brad were to "hug" Bella, I would rip his no good throat out._

After our little talk, Bella went up to her room to dress up Barbie. She came down and showed me thousands of outfits.

When the rest of the family came home, I was relieved Bella was finished showing off barbie outfits.

Bella was sitting on the floor watching What Not to Wear. Esme, Rosalie and Alice walked into the room, followed slowly behind Jasper and Edward.

Bella stood up and screamed out something that made everyoe in the room gasp with shock and me to wish she was born mute.

"Who wants to have sex with me first?"

**Bella misuderstood what Emmett said. She thinks sex is giving someone a hug. While, for a while, sex is going to be a foriegn thing to Emmett as well.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Sleepover

"Mommy, can Angela and Jessica sleepover. Please mommy!" Bella begged as I picked her up from school.

"When do they want to sleep over sweetie?" I asked her, knowing I'd have to warn the rest of the family. Having Bella around was no problem, mainly because she hardly smells human. But her friends, they were definatly human and it would a lot to ask of my kids to have a couple humans without much warning.

"Tomorow," she said giggling. I smiled and said, "I'll call Carlisle. I want your brothers and sisters to hunt before". She nodded and said, "because you don't want an accident".

"Yes, and I'll take you tomorow after school before your friends come," I said to Bella.

She screamed as soon as we reached the house and ran into the house. She ran right past Alice and Rosalie who wanted hugs and straight to the phone. I smiled at Alice and Rosalie who looked slightly rejected.

"Angela! My mom said 'yes'!" Bella squealed into the phone.

"That's awsome! I can bring my make-up kit and my dress-up kit. I have the dress-up kit 400!" Angela squealed.

Bella's jaw dropped for a second before saying, "Oh my god! I didn't even know that came out! My sister Alice was suposed to tell me! I only have up to Dress Up Kit 350".

"Wait a minute, it's that the ballroom dress kit?" Angela asked slowly.

"Yes," Angela said.

"Our's will go so well together. We can mix and match. Mine is a Night in the City," Angela said before hanging up to call Jessica.

Bella walked over to Alice and frowned at her. "You said you were going to tell me as soon and Dress Up Kit 400 came out," Bella said, her lip trembling. Alice looked extremly guilty. She had promised to take Bella the day it came out.

She picked up Bella and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I'll take you on Sunday. We'll go shopping in New York!" Bella's eyes lit up and she hugged Alice and ran upstairs.

"That was nice of you," I said to her.

"I know," Alice said laughing.

BPOV

I ran into Edward's room and jumped into his open arms. "Eddie, Alice is taking me to New York on Sunday! Do you want to came? Please, please!" I begged. I could hear laughter from downstairs.

"Bella, I really don't like shopping," he said.

"But I want you to come," I said frowning. Edward is easy for me to break. He never says no to me. Because he's my best friend and I like to go as many places as I can with him. His gold eyes softened and he said, "If you promise not to tell anyone and make it too horrible".

"Yeah! Alice, Edward is coming! We can give him a new wardrobe while we are there!" I squealed. I saw Edward grimace from the corner of my eye.

"I love you Edward, you're my best friend," I said kissing his cheek.

"I know," he said, grimacing as he remembered we'd be getting him a new wardrobe.

I ran downstairs and into Carlisle's arms. "I'm having a sleepover!" I squealed.

"I know you are, princess. Are you excited?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy! Can Roslaie and Alice give us makeovers?" I asked, smiling.

Carlsile smiled and said, "they will give you makeovers! I am going to buy you some treats. Chocolate cereal and pizza and more. But remember, you have to eat it".

"Daddy, I _like _pizza and chocolate and chips," I said happily.

Before I knew it, it was bedtime and I was yawning. I walked into Edward's room and asked him to read me a story. He took me in his arms and read to me for Romeo and Juliet. It wasn't long until I fell asleep in his arms.

**:( I will not be able to update until around the end of July or the first of August. I am going on Vacation to Toronto and I won't have time. But I will update ASAP when I get back. Lots of Love, **

** Spartan Girl 350**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Big Night

"Mommy! Mommy! They're here! They're here!" Bella screamed running downstairs at vampire speed. I scooped her up before she could reach the door.

"Bella, remember what I said about acting human when humans are around?" I reminded her. She rolled her eyes and said, "I know! Act slow: mentally and physically. Edward, do you think my friends will have fun?"

"Yes Bella, your friends will have an amazing time".

Bella let out a squeal before saying, "and then Me and Alice get to take you shopping. I like watching you make faces for me when Alice makes you try on clothes".

Those faces weren't for her. I just didn't like trying on clothes.

Then Bella and I heard the sound that Bella had been waiting for. The thumping of two human heart beats and their footsteps towards the door. After a few seconds there was a small knock to the door.

Bella jetted towards the door at human speed.

BPOV

Angela and Jessica were here. I opened the door and smiled at my friends. Their moms' were standing behind them with their bags in their hands.

"Hi Angela, hi Jessica," I said smiling to my friends. Angela's face was a face of shock.

"Bella, your house is so big and pretty," Jessica murmured looking around. I smiled at Angela and Jessica's mother before saying, "would you like to talk to my mommy? She should you probably would".

"Mommy! My friends are here!" I screamed, knowing she knew the second we did. She came into the room and smiled. "Hello girls! Would you like to go into the kitchen and get some fresh cookies?"

"Yes, please," we all said together before running into the kitchen. Alice was in the kitchen with Jasper and Emmett. They were taking glasses of milk out of the kitchen.

"Bella, I brought my Dress up Kit," Angela said. "My mom just needs help bringing it out of the car".

"That's cool, we can play dress up in my room after we have a cookie," I said grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. There were few human foods that I enjoyed and cookies were one of them.

"These cookies are yummy!" Jessica said taking a very big bite of her cookie. I looked at her shirt. "Where did that shirt with all the jewels?" I asked. It was so pretty. It was pink with purple and pale blue jewels and sprinkles.

"I bedazzled my clothes. My mom let me bring my bedazzle gun" she said grinning and pulling a small pink device out of her pocket. Just as she did Edward and Emmett walked into the room sulking.

"What's wrong, guys?" I asked them. "Alice is making us come shopping with her today" Emmett grumbled walking into the garage, followed closely behind Edward. Once they were gone, a great idea popped into my head.

"Let's bedazzle Edward and Emmett's bedrooms!" I screamed standing up at human speed.

"Yeah!" Angela and Jessica and screamed following me upstairs into Edward's room.

We bedazzled everything in Edward's room. His clothes, his sheets, his curtains and pretty much everything else he owns.

Then we went into Emmett's room.

"Okay guys! There is just one rule in here. My sister stores her stuff in this room too. She will kill us if we touch any of her clothes with the bedazzles. Only bedazzle Emmett's things," I explained before beginning to bedazzle Emmett's gym uniform. I bedazzled a pink floor in the center.

After we bedazzled everything in the room, Rosalie walked into thr room and burst into laughter. "Oh my god! Emmett is going to flip out! This is awesome!" she cried, throwing back her head in laughter.

"You think this is good, wait until you see Edward's room," Jessica giggled.

"No, Jessica. He likes to be called, Eddie," I corrected her.

"Anyway, Esme wants your guy to wash up for dinner. She made pizza and then you guys get to play dress up in the living room," she said ushering us out of the room.

EPOV

_I swear, if I ever see another stiletto heal, it will be too soon_, My brother thought miserably.

When we got home, we could here peals of laughter coming from the house. Alice was giggling to herself, thinking about a cute new top she saw on the internet.

Bella and her friends' thoughts were all strictly revolved around the dress up, fashion show they were presenting to Jasper and Carlisle. Bella was trying to find accessories to coordinate with her midnight blue, floor length gown.

But of all the thoughts, the most amusing was Jasper. _I thought when Alice didn't take me shopping I'd get a break from fashion shows and clothes. But NOW I wish Alice had of dragged me along. At least with Alice, I didn't have to give her ideas!_

I went up to my room to drop of my new clothes on the floor. The first thing I noticed right away was the scent of Bella and her friends leading into my room. Was Bella showing them my CD collection? My question was answered when I opened the door.

Everything I owned was covered in bright, colourful jewels. My mind wondered back the Jessica and her Bedazzle gun. I wonder who else Bella bedazzled. That question was answered when I heard Emmett scream, "My MAN DEN!"

That was the exact moment I heard Bella let out a small giggle.

**I know it's been a while but thanks to VictoriaAngel and anyone else who added this story as a favourite, this story is being updated right now. **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Needless to say, mom and dad were not impressed by our creation. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie found it hilarious. Edward calmed down and just said it was nice. Emmett, however, disappear into the woods dry sobbing with every step.

After we had pizza we set up our sleeping bags and went to "sleep".

Okay, we giggled and gossiped until they threatened to send my friends home.

When we woke up the next morning, mom made us pancakes and bacon. When it was time for Angela and Jessica to go home, we hugged and said good bye.

**SUNDAY… Plane to New York… EdPOV**

I sat on the plane with Bella by my side and Alice on Bella's other side. Alice and Bella were excitedly chattering about all the clothes they wanted to buy. The only reason I was here was for Bella.

I didn't like the idea of not being able to see for my own two eyes that she was safe. I felt an odd protectiveness over her that couldn't be described.

I could tell by Bella's mind that she was planning on dressing me up. I didn't even need to read Alice's mind to know that she'd be dressing me up.

Once we arrived in New York Bella grinned and grabbed my hand. "We're here! We get to go shopping now!" I grimaced and force a smile.

Eight long hours later, we finally had to stop because Bella had to go to sleep. She we put her in the backseat of the car. She was asleep before the car even stopped moving. The clothes we bought were all going to be delivered later. Those two can SHOP! They bought enough clothes in one day to cloth the entire US army for a good two years.

But, I dragged through the whole day, because I knew it was making Bella happy. And since Bella was happy, I was happy.

When we got home, I carried Bella into her room and tucked her into bed.

**I am so sorry the chapter is so short. I cut my finger and it hurts to type too much. Next chapter will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

BPOV... 6 Years Later

"Mom! Have you seen my blue sweater?" I called downstairs, dashing around my room at vampire speed trying to locate the sweater I had bought specifically for my first day of middle school. I put on a pair of clip on earrings to match my jacket. I have to wear clip ons because my skin is too hard to pierce.

"Honey, It's on the chair in the living room. Alice brought it down while you were sleeping," mom called upstairs. I ran down the hall and into my best friends room.

"Eddie, it's the first day of school!" I sang as I walked into his room. We were living in Vancouver and I was starting the sixth grade.

"Yes, I know. I could here it in your mind as you came down the hall," Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you stressed?" I said, feeling worried something was wrong. I hated to see Edward upset.

"I'm just not looking forward to going back to school. Everyone's minds are full of nothing but gossip and memories of summer lust," he said grimacing.

"Well, it could be worse," I said smiling. He looked at me and said, "_How_ could it possibly be worse?"

"Everyone in school could have had a summer with as much lust and romance as Emmett and Rosalie," I said smiling. Edward grimaced at the idea. Rosalie and Emmett were especially "active" this summer. They tried to hide what they were doing from me... But when you have super hearing and super intelligence, it's really hard to hide those things.

"Wait a minute! How do you know about that?" he asked, looking stunned. I could hear everyone downstairs stop what they were doing when I said that.

I patted Edward's shoulder and said, "I am eleven... Not stupid! And everyone downstairs can breath again," I said smugly downstairs.

Collective sighs of air told me that my family was carrying on with their lives.

_Edward, let's go hunting after school,_ I thought to Edward.

"Didn't you go yesterday, like you were supposed to?" Edward said out loud to me. I shook my head and said, "No, I was waiting for you to take me, like you were _supposed_ to?"

Guilt washed over his face. "Why didn't you go with Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie?" he asked, looking at me with a more serious expression.

"Because, I wanted to do with _you!_" I said, looking him in the eye.

"When was the last time you hunted?" he asked, looking me in the eyes, as though there would be a difference in the color.

I sighed before saying, "A week and a half ago".

"BELLA!" he cried.

"I'm not even all that thirsty," I said.

"Bella, you _know _you aren't suposed to wait that long!" he said, pacing back and forth.

"Well. where were you yesterday?" I said, angry and hurt that he forgot about me. "And who are _you_ to speak? Your eyes are almost black!" I said.

"You had a chance to go, I was busy compossing a song," he said, "Your not going to school until you hunt! You have never gone that long before!" he said, pinching his nose and pacing.

"I'm fine! I will be fine. Don't worry about me!" I said, stomping out.

Edward grabbed my hand and said, "Are you sure? Are you 100% sure?"

"Gee, no, I'm not sure. That is exactly why I am going to a school full of humans to test that theory!" I said sarcastically.

"This is serious!" he said.

I sighed and said, "I am 100% sure".

"Okay," he said, looking as though he were debating his choice.

As I went downstairs mom and dad stopped me at the door. "Are you _sure_ you want to go today? If you go hunting right now, you can still make it for afternoon classes," he said.

"I'll be fine, dad. Besides, there is no way to explain missing the first morning of school," I said looking at him and mom as I spoke.

As we drove to my school, Edward kept looking at me with concerned eyes. "Edward, she will be fine!" Alice said. "Stop looking at her like she is going to kill every person in sight!" Alice sighed in a frustrated tone. Jasper shot a puzzled glance to Alice. She shrugged and mouthed, 'nothing to worry about'.

I got out of the car and smiled as they drove off.

I walked to my first class. It wasn't until I sat down at my desk that I realized just how thirsty I was. By lunchtime. It was far too overbearing, I knew if didn't get myself out of there, something bad was going to happen. I clenched my desk, not hard enough to break it and wished I could hold my breath longer. The scents were too sweet! I threw my hand up and said through clenched teeth the one thing I knew would excuse me ruuning out the door without waiting for a hall pass.

"I'm gonna puke!"

And with that I ran at the closest to a human speed as I possibly could to the office.

"I need to go home! I'm sick!" I demanded the secretary.

EPOV

My little Bella, in junior high. I couldn't believe it.

It was 11:45 that the phone rang. Without looking at the ID, I waited two full seconds before making my way to the phone at human speed.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hi, I am Mrs. Lawson from Craig Middle School. We have Bella here, who isn't feeling well. She was wondering if you could pick her up," a female voice said.

Immedietly, I knew what was going on.

"I'll be right there," I said into the phone.

BPOV

After what seemed like forever, Esme breezed into the school. She looked like she wanted to be running as fast as she could.

"Hi, I'm Esme Cullen. I am here to pick up my daughter, Isabella Hale," she said, with an urgent that a human wouldn't have picked up on it.

Esme walked over to me and grabbed my hand. To any human it looked like a loving gesture but to us, it was her restraining me. She guided me to the car and sped away towards the nearest woods.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When we got home, it was only me and Esme.

"Mom, I am so sorry, I screwed up," I said, tears rolling down my eyes as I though about what could have happened. But suprisingly she wrapped me in a hug and said, "I am proud of you, Bella".

I gasped. "I could have killed an entire room of people and your _proud!_ Why?"

She looked me in the eye and said, "I am proud because you very easily could have but you didn't and that's what matters," she said smiling and hugging me tighter.

"Is it okay if we don't tell the others?" I whispered.

"Well, Edward will find out and Alice already knew but everyone else will be kept in the dark," she said softly smiling.

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I picked up my favorite book and began to read. I heard Edward step into my room as he and Alice arrived home. "Come to gloat," I said blushing.

"No, I came to say that I am sorry for not pushing you harder to stay home. Don't worry, no one other then me and Alice and according to Alice, it will stay that way," he said, walking over to me and kissing my forehead. I felt my face blush red like a tomato and my heart give a small flutter.

"Now, since this is my fault, I am going to make it up to you. You will pick my punishment," he said. As the though crossed my mind, a grimace crossed his face.

"Two months of Saturday and Sunday shopping with me and Alice," I said grinning.

"Shopping with you and Alice is like shopping with two crazed, sugar hyped psychopaths! But, I guess, I deserve it," he said. I heard him murmur to himself that maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I grinned and walked up to where Alice was standing. "We have a new shopping slave for the next two months!" As I gave Alice a high-five, I saw Edward's jaw drop and a look of fear cross his face. Jasper looked at Edward, patter his shoulder and said, "Good luck, man. You are going to need it".

I walked up to my room and grinned as I watched Edward realize he'd just been hoodwinked. Alice had called me while I was hunting and told me what Edward would say and we came up with the plan.

I felt a blush creep over my face as our eyes met and I winked at him.

I was happy to have a shopping "slave" but to be honest, I was more excited to be able to spend more time with my best friend.

**I know, short but sweet, I know. Next chapter, changes and flashbacks.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was Christmas morning. Finally. I said to myself as I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with Emmett! I screamed in surprise and kicked him off the bed.

"Emmett, you idiot! What are you doing?" I screamed, glaring at him.

"Watching you talk in your sleep," he said simply. "Now come on, it's Christmas and I'm not allowed to open presents until you come down," he whined like a three year old. I decided to mess with him.

"But, I was going to go hunting before I opened presents," I said, holding back laughter.

His jaw dropped and it looked like I had slapped him across the face. His lip trembled and he began stuttering. "But, it's Christmas," he sobbed. slightly.

I sighed and said, "Sorry, Emmett, too thirsty to wait. I'll be back in about four hours," I said walking out the door. I could almost here his jaw drop. I ran across the lawn and turned back around. I opened the door and laughed at his face.

"Do you honestly think I would do that to you? I hunted last night, remember, you were there," I said to him, causing the whole house to burst into light laughter.

"Okay, let's open presents," Emmett said, already over my prank. I giggled at his face.

For Christmas, I got and iPod touch and a Wii, clothes and jewelry. I opened that last one and gasped. It was a piano book from Edward with a promise to teach me to play the piano.

I ran over to him and threw my arms around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Eddie, I can't wait!" I squealed.

"Yes! Thank you _Eddie!_" Emmett mock squealed, earning him a smack in the head.

"What?" he asked, looking around.

It wasn't long after that, that Esme brought out some chocolate cheesecake, my favorite.

"Remember the year when Emmett kept feeding that stuff to Bella and she finally threw it up, all over him," Rosalie said, laughing as her husband turned to glare at my dessert. I growl and took a bite. That made everyone laugh.

"No, remember when Bella was scared to open her presents because Emmett convinced her that they could be bombs because she had never met Santa before and that he was a terrorist," Edward said, Laughing. Probably remembering me screaming and running from my own presents.

Esme began tidying up and Edward played Christmas carols. Emmett and Rosalie were under the mistletoe for the fifth time today. I rolled my eyes and began playing with my new iPod.

"Bella, time to go Christmas hunting," Carlisle said, smiling. Every Christmas, we go on a major hunt and stuff ourselves silly. Of couse this year would be no different. I love tradition.

**When should Bella begin to develop feeling for Edward. I need some ideas for when Bella's twelve.**


End file.
